


Little Magic

by yukotsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukotsu/pseuds/yukotsu
Summary: The sadness, shame and regret... They came back all at once. The past is in the past, he should know this, but there he is... Alone on a beach, but thankfully Hibiki exists
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Little Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LachBrief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LachBrief/gifts).



> Happy late birthday, my baby Eli <3 You're really important to me and i wish you all the happiness in the world

Starring at the horizon with the same white shirt he always use, an old habit after spending days with hospital's clothes, was a blond pale guy. 

He made bad decisions, hurt people to satisfy his selfishness, but in the end...was it worth it? It was worth it or so he preferred to believe it . Everyone would remember him, Yumenosaki still a great school and his little juniors were good and talented, all the fight was worth....

But now he was tired. 

The sadness, shame and regret... They came back all at once. The past is in the past, he should know this, but there he is... Alone on a beach.

Death scares him at first and then turned into something to hate. He was so young, why he had to be sick??? Why??? 

Hasumi helped him even though everyone said that Eichi was better dead. He agreed honestly.

The sunset brought some memories as well, his unit members. FINE changed so much, he hurted the adorable bluebird, he worked with snakes and dumbasses, all so talented... But finally met  _ his _ perfect members.

Tori loved him, Yuzuru always held great respect, and Wataru... Wataru was intriguing.. 

-Our emperor is really amazing isn't he?

Deep down Eichi knew, it was so fake as the magic tricks the circus people would play, but he enjoyed anyway. 

They flirted here and there, fought not really fighting and in the end... Wataru also saved Eichi from himself. 

-You really wanna get sick again, right? -The lively voice was nice to hear, so Eichi kept quiet. -Should I use my magic and take you back home, my dear emperor?

-Would you do that? -He finally replied turning to look at the men behide him. -I'm pretty tired, you see. 

Wataru only laughed and Eichi got confused, he was tired. Why would the other laugh?

-Obviously you are, using your pajamas, forgetting your shoes and coming alone to the beach... If Keito-kun ever come to dream about this he would kill both of us..

After this Wataru made a magic, he lifted Eichi and walked to his apartment. The magic wasn't the transportation that never happened, but the peace and happy that came with the embrace. If he wasn't so tired right now they would chat about this and laugh it off, but for now he prefer to softly kiss Hibiki's cheek.

-Don't say nothing, just let me rest when we arrive home.

-Yes, my dear. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
